During oil exploration, a high-energy gas fracture apparatus is a combustion-explosion apparatus, which applies a large magnitude of high-temperature and high-pressure gas generated by powder combustion to oil-gas bed, so as to remove plug and cause the strata near well to come into being a plurality of micro-cracks, thereby achieving the purpose of increasing production and injection.
High-energy gas fracture apparatus in prior art mainly use a charging structure with a metal housing or non-metal housing. However, such products can be only adapted for oil-gas well with a larger diameter. Chinese Patent No. CN 2170371 discloses a high-energy gas fracture multi-purpose generator, in which a bidirectional exhaust pipe not only is a charging vessel but also serves to release pressure. Such high-energy gas fracture apparatus employing charging structures with metal housing or non-metal housing have a relatively great outer diameter, and are difficult to be dropped into a predetermined layer through a tubing to perform the fracturing operation. On the contrary, such high-energy gas fracture apparatus can be used only before the tubing is dropped into a well or after a tubing string is lifted out from a well. Therefore, it is required many working procedure that the operation is complicated, and it is also difficult to control a well head when the stratum pressure is high. According to the known product structural principle, in order to pass through the oil-tubing, the charging amount must be decreased so as to reduce the outer diameter of the fracture apparatus. Because the charging amount per unit length is decreased, and the pressure elevating velocity of gas generated by the original igniting structural is slow, it can't be assured of necessary fracturing energy and operation effect. So far, no high-energy gas fracture tools for through-tubing operation have been proposed.